A user who is not properly matched to his cellular plan increases risk to the service provider that the user will refuse to pay his bill, when it is higher than expected and includes charges that the user does not understand. Also, a customer faced with apparently mysterious charges may place excessive calls to customer care, thereby driving up those costs. Ultimately, a customer who is unhappy about high bills that he does not understand may switch to another carrier.
When cell phone users are looking for other plans, they can only receive information about the plans a cellular carrier might have that are based only on public information, such as a credit score. Credit score information provides only a small part of the total information that would permit a full evaluation of the desirability of acquiring a particular user by a prospective cellular carrier.
Thus, the user can find other service plans but has no idea how those plans would or would not save him money. Accordingly, the users frequently take the easiest path and recontract with their current carrier.
When a cellular service provider is trying to attract potential (dissatisfied) users it does not know if a user is likely to be highly profitable, slightly profitable, or will cause a net loss to the carrier. Abusive use of unlimited plans is an example, but certainly only one of many examples, of costs that might result in a customer causing a net loss for the cellular carrier.